


Do You Remember?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s someone’s anniversary and did one person forget?</p>
<p>Happy Birthday, glconstien.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glconstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glconstien/gifts).



> A/N: This is for glconstien for her faithful reading and commenting. I’m sorry I missed your Birthday. Hope this will help make up for it. I wish they had Birthday alerts on AO3.  
> A/N2: The artwork on this story was done by Amy from My Mongoose. She gave these to me years ago and I thought it was time to let everyone see them. She does wonderful manips.

Do You Remember?  
By PattRose  
Summary: It’s someone’s anniversary and did one person forget?  
Genre: Slash-Established Relationship  
Rating: Teen (only kissing)  
Warnings: Sappy.  
Word Count: 2170

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/prekiss_edited-1_zpsneyfbbfi.jpg.html)

**December 5th**

Blair loved his new position as paid consultant for Major Crimes. Not only did he get to work with the best of the best, but he got paid. He could easily afford the ring and necklace already picked out and paid for. He had measured Jim’s ring finger while he was sleeping so that he would be totally surprised. On their anniversary which was the 7th of December, Blair was going to blow Jim’s mind with the ring and the necklace.

Blair walked into the jewelry store and smiled at Mr. Marshall. “Hello there, Mr. Marshall. Do you have them ready for me?”

Mr. Marshall smiled back and brought out two boxes and laid them in front of Blair. Blair waited for Mr. Marshall to open them. The old gentleman opened up the square box first and Blair got to see the pendant of the wolf that he bought.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/414tu9GfIHL_zpsdzkfiqll.jpg.html)

On the back it said, ‘Forever’. Blair thought that was enough to let Jim know how he felt. Mr. Marshall then opened the ring box and Blair was amazed at what a good job Mr. Marshall had done. It was engraved with ‘Forever by your side’.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/87fd476f5c9ee1370c68ff1e864a5758_zpstg5aijee.jpg.html)

“Mr. Marshall, they are fantastic. Thank you so much. Do I owe you any more for the extra engraving?” Blair asked.

“No. In fact you over paid. I will put it on your tab for the next piece of jewelry you inquire about.” 

Blair walked out of the store feeling like a million bucks. He knew that Jim didn’t remember this date. Jim wasn’t big on romance or anything like that. It was okay, Blair loved him anyhow. In fact, Blair could hardly wait until their friends in Major Crimes hosted the party for them. It was a surprise for them, but Blair knew why they were all meeting at Golden House for dinner on the 7th of December. Blair would have preferred to celebrate alone with Jim, but Simon said that he and Megan wanted to show their support for their friends. Blair figured, he could go along with this. Besides when they got home that night, Jim would be all Blair’s.

*

**Across town**

Jim just finished talking to a suspect that was a dead end. But Jim didn’t mind because it was in the same neighborhood as the jewelry store that Jim and his family always went to. Jim had ordered a beautiful pendant and ring for Blair for their first Anniversary. Jim couldn’t wait to see how they looked. He walked into the establishment and smiled when he saw Mr. Pierce. They had been dealing with Mr. Pierce for Jim’s entire life. Jim’s dad, William, said there was no one better than him. 

Mr. Pierce walked over to Jim and reached down under the counter and pulled out the two boxes. He opened the ring one first.

Jim was amazed at how gorgeous is was. When he had told Mr. Pierce about it, he wondered if the older man could find anything that would work. He did. Jim looked inside and saw the engraving, ‘To my only love’. Then Mr. Pierce opened the other box with the pendant necklace and smiled at the look on Jim’s face.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/il_570xN.228411193_zpsphvkaxjj.jpg.html)

Jim’s eyes misted over at the beauty in front of him. Blair was going to love this.

Mr. Pierce said, “Jim, make sure and check the engraving to make sure it’s correct.”

Jim flipped the pendant over and saw, ‘For the love of my life’. “It’s perfect, Mr. Pierce. You did a beautiful job as usual. Thank you so much. I’m going to bring Blair by so you can see how great he looks with the ring and pendant on.”

“I look forward to that day, Jim. Thank you for your patience. I know I was cutting it close doing it this late.”

“You couldn’t have done it any more perfect. Thank you, again,” Jim called out as he walked out of the building. 

Jim whistled all the way to his truck. _Now, I just have to keep these away from nosy._

*

**December 7th**

The bullpen was so busy that day that no one had time to think about anything. Megan just hoped they would still be able to make it to Golden House for dinner. If not, the surprise would be ruined. She and Simon had planned this for ages. Oh all right, she had to admit, even Rafe and Henri had helped. 

Simon walked over to Jim and Blair at 6:30 and said, “You’re coming to dinner with us, right?”

“Right, I just need to finish up this paper,” Blair answered. 

“The paper can wait until morning. Come on, everyone is over there or at least on the way,” Simon barked. 

Jim smiled and said, “Don’t have to tell me twice. I’m starving.”

Blair followed Jim and Simon wearing a huge smile. Blair grabbed his jacket and so did Jim. They both had their special gifts inside them and didn’t want to leave them behind.

*

At the restaurant, everyone was ordering, talking, drinking and having a good time. The night was flying by. Blair wished it was over because he wanted to take Jim home for his surprise. Not to mention what he wanted to do with Jim was making him blush.

“Oh wow, I just caught Sandy thinking about Jimbo and blushing. You’re so cute. The two of you are so cute,” Megan confessed. 

Simon paid the entire bill and everyone was in shock. Especially, Jim. Usually the two of them were the cheapest. 

Simon cleared his throat and said, “Does anyone wonder why we’re here tonight?”

Joel smiled and said, “No, I didn’t wonder. I know.”

“Smart ass,” Simon teased Joel and continued on, “Jim do you and Blair know why you’re here.”

“For our anniversary?” Jim asked. 

Blair looked shocked. He couldn’t believe Jim remembered. 

Jim smiled and asked, “You didn’t think I remembered did you? Well, I’ll have you know, I remember a lot more than you guys think. Blair, do you remember the first time we kissed?”

Rafe and Brown let out a howl and everyone laughed and teased Jim some more.

“Getting back to what I was asking, do you know why we have you both here tonight?” Simon asked once more. 

This time, Blair answered. “To treat us to dinner?”

“We have a surprise for you both. So hold on to your seats, it might be a bumpy ride. Take it over, Joel,” Simon ordered. 

Joel stood up with two plane tickets and said, “We wanted to do something super special for you for your anniversary. So we all put our heads together and took up a collection at the station, which everyone gave willingly, and we raised enough to get you guy’s two round trip tickets to San Francisco for a seven day trip. I own a time share there that is really nice. You’ll be staying in a one bedroom condo overlooking the ocean. That is my gift to you. Here is the paperwork. You leave in three days. You have no choice, Jim and Blair. We hope this appeals to you.”

Jim and Blair were both shocked. Blair came to his senses quicker and said, “Thank you everyone for the tickets to San Francisco. And thank you Joel for the condo. That is awesome. I have one little question? Why? You don’t do this for everyone, why us?”

Joel answered, “You’ve had a rough year with coming out. I know you’ve had to put up with a lot of shit to just come to work each day. Yet, you always have smiles on your faces and have something nice to say to each of us. We felt like you needed something special for this first anniversary. Have either of you been to San Francisco?”

“I went when I was a child. But I don’t remember it,” Blair replied. 

“I was there on leave once, but I got sick and didn’t leave the hotel room. This will be very exciting for both of us. Thank you to all of you and I can’t believe that you did this for us. I’d like to share with you what I got for my partner for this special day. I thought it would be best shared between just the two of us, but I think we need all of you to see what I got him,” Jim said. 

“Oh prezzies, I love to see prezzies,” Megan gushed. 

Jim pulled two boxes out of his coat and set them on the table. Blair did the very same thing. Everyone started to laugh. 

Henri said, “I sure hope you didn’t get each other the same thing.” Everyone laughed again. 

Jim handed the first box to Blair and he opened the pendant and chain and got tears in his eyes. Then he looked at the engraving and was wordless. Blair opened the second box to find the ring and just looked at Jim in awe. 

“They are perfect, Jim. I love you so much.” Blair didn’t care where they were, he kissed Jim tenderly and let him know how the gift had moved him. “Your turn, Jim.”

Jim opened up the ring box first and read what it said inside and smiled. He leaned down and kissed Blair, quickly before he went on to the second box. He opened it and found the pendant and chain and got tears in his eyes. Jim pulled Blair into his arms and whispered, “I love you so much. Thank you.”

“I love you too, Jim. Let’s put them on,” Blair said, happily. 

Everyone at the table got up and patted both men on the back, except for Megan. She made them stand up and she hugged and kissed them on their cheeks. 

Then Simon came over and gave each of the men a huge hug. Not to be outdone by their boss and friend, Henri, Rafe, Joel and Rhonda came over for their hugs. Rhonda wasn’t going to miss out on kissing these men either. 

“Thank you, everyone for all you have given to us. I’m not just talking about the gifts, but I’m talking about the friendship you’ve shown us through all the turmoil we might have gone through. You all are what made it bearable,” Blair said, excitedly. 

“Hear, hear…” Jim put up his drink and everyone clinked their glasses together. 

Joel grabbed Jim’s hand and looked at the ring. “This is a fine ring, Jim. I think Blair chose it wisely.” Then Joel looked at Blair’s and said, “You two are perfect for each other. And you both have wonderful taste in rings.”

Jim patted Joel on the back and said, “Thank you. It’s funny that we both got the same things, just different jewelry stores. Oh by the way, who remembered it was our anniversary?”

Megan jumped out of her chair and shouted, “Pick me, pick me.”

“Okay, Megan how did you remember that it was our anniversary today?”

“Sandy told me last year that on this day forward you would count this as your anniversary and I wrote it in my journal. It stuck with me.”

“We’re glad it did. It was really nice sharing this date with all of you, but I think I need to go home and remind Blair exactly why we’re still happy.”

Henri and Rafe both howled again like wolves and made everyone laugh. 

“Oh, Jim and Blair, you have the next three days off to pack and get ready for your trip. Enjoy yourselves,” Simon stated. 

The two men got up and started hugging everyone again and before long they outside the building. 

“Do you believe this, Blair?”

“Yeah, I do. These guys are so sweet and so kind to us. We could never find better friends than we have. I love them all.”

“Blair, do you remember?”

“I remember. It was our first kiss and the first time we said, ‘I love you’ to each other. How could I forget?”

Jim pulled him in close and began to kiss him just like he had that year ago. They would both remember, forever.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/kiss_zpsiczdccqh.jpg.html)

The end 


End file.
